totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Revenge of the Island (Gamernerd2's version)
first total drama story. enjoy! Total Drama Revenge of the Island (Gamernerd2's version) Chris Mclean returns to Camp Wawknaka for another season. but this time there's twenty-two brand NEW teenagers! they will have to battle on the now toxic island for a chance to win one million dollars. Cast Mike Zoey Cameron Lightning Anne Maria Jo Scott Dawn B Brick Sam Dakota Staci Luke Kayla Rosie Derek Jenny Nick Brittany Ryan Cindy Chapter 1: Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er! "We've been to the movies." Chris said. "We've been around the world and this season we're heading right back to where it all began at Camp Wawanakwa! I'm Chris Mclean and as you can see things have changed while we've been away." A intern handed him a drink. "And by changed I mean have gotten really, really, dangerous." A tentacle came out of the lake hitting the intern and taking out part of the dock. Chris laughed. "But the rules of the game remain the same. Twenty-two unsuspecting teens will bunk with complete strangers and their dirty landury in our outhouse confessional and compete in life threating challenges all over the island and risk being voted off. Last one standing wins ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Speaking of our cast, here they come now!" A boat passed with all of the Total Drama contestants from the last three seasons. Owen screamed as the boat passed clearly disappointed that he wasn't competing this season. Chris laughed. "No not them. This season we've got all NEW players fighting for the million. And here they come now for real!" Another boat was approching Camp Wawanakwa. "Meet Jo!" Chris said. Jo looked over at the guy next to her. "Scott." Chris said. Jo glared at Scott. "Stay out of my way if you value your chances of winning this season." she said. Scott looked at her. "Right back at ya." he said. He sniffed his armpit. The girl next to Scott looked groosed out. "Brittany." Chris said. "You're disgusting." she told him. A boy and girl watched as the came closer to the island. "Mike and Zoey." Chris said. "Can you believe we're here?" Zoey asked Mike. "Yeah," Mike said looking at Zoey. "It's beautiful." A boy came up between them knocking them back. "Lightning!" Chris said. "Hello gorgeous!" he said kissing his muscles. Zoey had fallen into the arms of another contestant. "Derek." Chris said. "Get off!" Derek said pushing Zoey into another guy. "Brick." Chris said. Brick had caught Zoey but dropped her when Chris said his name. "Brick Mcarthur reporting for duty!" he said. A girl looked towards the island and sighed. "Rosie." Chris said. The boy next to Rosie looked at her and smiled. "Luke." Chris said. The camera focused on the next two campers. "B and Dawn." Chris said. Dawn looked at B. "Your'e aura is exceptionally purplish green. Although it suits you though." she said. The camera then focused on the next two campers. A boy was trying to talk to a girl who was glaring at him the entire time. "Ryan and Kayla." Chris said. "Don't talk to me." Kayla said. A boy with glasses was reading a book. "Nick." Chris said. "Suckers." Nick said smiling evilly at Kayla and Ryan. A girl quickly pushed Nick out of the way. "Dakota." Chris said. Dakota giggled at the camera. 'Hi there! Dakota here and I'm here to win this season!" The camera panned to the next contestant who was spraying her hair. "Anne Maria." Chris said. "Three more coats oughta do it." she said. Dakota pushed Anne Maria out of the way. "Who said you could pan away?" Anne Maria sprayed Dakota with her hairspray. "Don't push me blonde!" she said angrily. Another girl with blonde was right next to Anne Maria talking with another contestant who was metioning her family. "Cindy and Staci." Chris said. "I can't wait to get to the island!" Cindy said. "Yeah," Staci said. " My great-great-great-" Anne Maria sprayed both of them with her hairspray too. The camera then went to the dock of the boat where a boy and girl was. "Cameron and Jenny." Chris said. Cameron took a deep breath, "Fresh air, a real lake! Birds!" Cameron fell off the dock while Jenny laughed at him. "Loser." she said. Cameron fell next to another contestant who was playing his Game Guy. "And Sam." Chris said. Sam laughed. "Grenade launcher upgrade. Now we're cooking." he said. "Yep," Chris said. "It's our roughest, toughest, most explosive season ever!" He took out a remote and pushed the button causing the boat to explode and the contestants to scream as it did. Chris took a sip of his drink. "Right here on Total...Drama...Revenge of the Island!" (Theme Song) Cameron fell onto a rock. "Is this what pain feels like?" he asked. "I hate it." He slipped off the rock and slid into the water. Anne Maria swam by to shore. "Chris is so getting a beatdown for this!" she said angrily. Jenny pushed Zoey and Staci out of the way. "Move it!" she said swimming to shore. Jo followed. "Outta my way! Althlete coming through!" She pushed Sam dunking him in the water. "Hey!" Sam said. Cameron rose the surface. "Help!" he said. Scott and Derek swam by. "Spaz." Scott said. "Wimp." Derek said. Lightning picked up Cameron. "I'll save you little girl!" he said. "I'm a boy!" Cameron said. Dakota and Brittany were in a raft together. Dakota noticed the paparazzi behind her on a boat. "You have a paparazzi?" Brittany asked her. "Of course. How else am I going to get famous?" Dakota turned toward to cameramen. "Hi fellas." she said. "How ever did you find me?" "Uh we got your text." one of the cameramen said. Chris was watching them on his viewing screen. "For crying out loud!" he said. "Chef uninvited guests over." Chef popped his head out of the water wearing a scuba outfit. He attached a bomb onto the side of the boat and swam away. The boat exploded knocking Dakota and Brittany out of the boat. Dakota crashed into Lightning knocking off Cameron while Brittany fell in the water. Cameron however crashed into Anne Maria's hair. "No touching the hair four eyes." she said. Staci couldn't swim and was trying to find something to grab to stay abover water. "I wish my unlce twice removed was here." she said. "He invented life preservers." She went underwater. "Hang on I'm coming!" Mike, Zoey, and Kayla all yelled rushing towards her. "Oh you first." Mike said to Zoey. "No go ahead. I insist." Zoey said. "Well I mean if you insist." Mike said. Staci grabbed Mike and pulled him underwater. Zoey gasped. "Hang on!" she yelled diving underwater also. Kayla rolled her eyes, went underwater too, and pulled up Zoey, Mike, and Staci. "Thanks I owe you one." Mike said to Zoey. "You do realize I saved you right?" Kayla asked him. Confessional Mike: So my first confessional. So, um, Zoey. Nice girl. Okay super nice. I wonder if she'd ever go out with a guy like me. You see I have this uh quirk. I just hope my condition doesn't ruin everything for me again. (sighs) Zoey: Wow! I can't believe I'm in the Total Drama confessional. It's so exciting! Everyone here seems so nice. I could use a few new friends or friends period. Oh what if they hate me? Maybe this flower was too big. Am I trying too hard? You like me right? Kayla: I'm a leader. I've leaded marching band, camps, excercise groups, Drama club, and I was the president of my class five years in a row. Out of all the contestants I have the best chance of winning. The others might as well quit the game now. Confessional ends Jo reached the shore and looked around. "Whoo-hoo!" she said. "That's what I'm talking about! First one on the-" She noticed that Dawn had already beat her. "How did you? You're not even wet!" Jo said. Dawn looked up at her. "Hm? Oh. I used a shortcut." she said. Brick crawled onto the island next. He looked at Jo. "Ma'am." he said just before he fell face first on the ground. Confessional Brick: I may be the strongest player here but I'm all about the team work. Back at miltary training I took the teamwork medal three years running. Also the bedmaking medal, the flag folding medal, and the letters home to mom medal. I always win that one. Confessioanl ends Cameron and B arrived on the island next with Cameron standing on B's head and coughing and spiting out water. Confessional Cameron: I am what's known as a bubble boy. Growing up my mom was really over protective so I've never gone swimming before. Up until six hours ago I never did anything before except read and sigh a lot. (sighs) But that doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with! (notices a butterfly) The monarch butterfly?! (butterfly lands on Cameron's head) It's so heavy. (falls back) Confessioanl ends Everyone except Sam had made it to the island. Staci was talking to Mike and Zoey who were staring at each ohter not paying attention. "Yeah my great uncle invented swimming. Before him people just flailed their arms and sank to the bottom. And my great-great-great-" Mike interupted her. "Yeah that's great." he said. Sam washed up to shore and coughed out a fish. Confessioanal Sam: (laughs) I knew I should have played that sweet fitness workout game. I just hope I don't get cut first that would be lame. But if I stick it out long enough to get sixth or even seventh I'm cool with that. (laughs again and takes out Gameguy and begins playing it) Confessioanl ends Zoey was talking with Mike and Dawn. "So exicited to be here." she said. "I've been watching Total Drama forever. Who knows maybe I'll make some new friends!" "Yes that would be good considering you were a only child and all." Dawn said. Zoey looked at her. "You told you that?" Zoey asked her "I see people's auras." Dawn said. Jenny had overheard their conversation and smirked. "Yeah right." she said. "It's true." Dawn said. "By looking at yours I can tell you're hiding some-" Jenny quicky cut her off. "Okay that's enough! I beleive you." Confessional Jenny: Not. There's no way she can know my secret. Can she? Confessioanl ends Chris came on over the intercom. "Attention fresh meat!" he said. "See the trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail and do not disturb the wildlife. That would be bad." "Yeah," Lightning said to Derek. "We wouldn't want to upset the bunnies." "The tinest sound can set them off." Chris said. "Like this!" He blew a horn into the intercom. The contestants heard a roar in the distance and saw a tree fall. They all screamed and ran off. Lightning and Jo made across the finish line first. 'Yes!" Jo said. She looked at Lightning. "Sorry you had to lose to a girl." "What girl?" Lightning said. "Lightning didn't lose bro. Lightning never loses." Chris drove up to them on his motor vehicle. "Captain modesty two steps left your on Team A." he said. "Yo Jo move right your Team B." Scott, Brittany, Derek, and Kayla arrived next. "Pitt sniffer!" Chris said refering to Scott. "You're Team A. Brittany Team B." "I don't get a nickname?" she asked. "Nope!" Chris said. Kayla laughed at this. "Kayla you're on Team A." Kayla joined Scott and Lightning. "Tough guy you're on Team B." Derek shrugged and joined his new team .Rosie, B, Brick, Cameron, and Ryan all arrived next. "Shy girl Team A." Chris said. Rosie joined her team quietly. "Soilder Brickhouse Team B." Chris said. "Sir yes sir!" "Silent treatment Team A." Chris said. B nodded. "Bubble boy Team B." "Sure." Cameron said running to his team. Chris looked at Ryan. "Ryan Team A." Ryan joined his team. Mike, Zoey, Dawn, and Luke arrived next. "Zoey the lonely Team B." Chris said. "Only as a child. Seriously." Zoey said joining her new team. "The aura whisperer Team A." Mike hadn't seen Dawn behind him and screamed. "Saved by a girl. Team B." Mike joined his team. "Friendly Jock. Team A." Chris said. Luke smiled and nodded. Dakota, Annne Maria, Nick, and Jenny arrived next. "Princess wannabe Team A." Chris said talking to Dakota. "Tan-in-a-can, Bookworm, and Bossy CEO Team B." Anne Maria, Nick, and Jenny joined their team. Nick smirked as he did. Sam finally arrived crawling. "Yo Game junkie Team A." Staci arrived last. "My uncle Bill won the New York marathon for times beacuse marathons were preposed by my great-great-" She fell to the ground beforeb she could finish. "And Chatty Staci Team A." Chris said. "Just out of curiousity," Jenny said. "But what the heck was that thing in the forest?" "Relax it'll all make sense eventually." Chris said. "So! Since this your you guys first time playing I' decided to go easy on you and hide this somewhere around camp." He held a wooden carving of his head. "A Mclean-brand Chris head! Your free ticket back in the game!" Kayla looked at the immunity statue. "I am so finding that." she said. "Time for your team names!" Chris said. "Team Lightning!" Lightning said. "Yeah, no." Chris said. "Team names have already been choosen by me." "Team A you guys are... the Toxic Rats and Team B you are the Mutant Maggots!" "Genius." Nick said sarcastically. Chris glared at him before talking again. "Now let's hand out some rewards." "Can we just start the challenge already?" Briitany asked. "In a second!" Chris said. "Jo because you made it up here first your team gets a trampoline! While the Rats get a hacksaw." "How is that going to help us?" Kayla asked. "You'll find out." Chris said. "After the break." Chris led the contestants to their first challenge. Above them were two totem poles. "Okay," Chris said. "You first challenge is to figure out a way to cut down those totems poles. Once you do race them in the lake back to the campgrounds. First team back gets their pick of the cabins." Chris got on his motor vehicle. "Oh and by the way the totems are rigged with bombs that will explode if you don't plant them in front of your cabins in seven minutes or less starting now." Chris drove off. Jo looked at her team. "Alright let's do this!" she said. She jumped off a rock and onto the trampoline and fell in the water. Ryan looked at the Toxic Rats. "I got this." he said. "No Lightning's got this!" Lightning said pushing Ryan out of his way. He started to climb the tree. He quickly fell back down. "Dang slippery tree." Lightning said. "Don't worry Lightning never quits!" B walked around tring to think of something to help his team. He quickly snapped his fingers and ran off. Cameron was also trying to help his team. 'Okay if Jo his the trampoline with fifty pounds of pressure per square inch-" Brittany shoved him aside. "Move it I want to try." she said. "But I calculated for Jo's weight!" Cameron said. Brittany jumped onto the trampoline, and his her in head on the bottom of the totem pole. She fell back on the trampoline and bounced back up and hit again. And again. "I'm going to help her." Zoey said. Jenny stopped her. "Wait." she said watching Brittany hit the totem pole again. She laughed. "Oh that's funny." She kicked the trampoline out of the way and Brittany fell onto the ground. Confessional Brittany: Ow. That didn't go as I planned. But it doesn't matter''.' ''' Confessional ends B ran back to his team carrying a wodden plank. He set it against a rock, then came and got Staci. He pointed at her to stand on the end of it while he took Sm to the base of the tree. B jumped on the other end of the plank causing Staci to land on top of Sam forming a human ladder. Lightning suddenly fell out of the tree and groaned. Brick jumped onto the trampoline and grabbed the axe sticking out of the bottom of the totem pole. He tried getting axe out but it wouldnt budge. Mike looked at the other team. "Hurry they're catching up!" he said. "Aw man we're never gonna-" he gasped and had his back hunched over with one eye closed. "Dang nabbit just cut the dang rope already!" he said. "That's what were trying to do Mike!" Anne Maria. "Mike? Name's Chester." "Uh excuse me?" Zoey said. Confessional Jenny: Mike's obviously hiding something and I intend to find out what it is. Confessional ends Brick was still trying to get the axe out of the tree when a hairless animal came out of it. "What is that thing?" Brittany asked. "Oh yeah." Chris said. "I forgot to tell you thanks to all the toxic waste here some of the animals are now mutated!" Confessional Nick: Mutated animals? Terrific. (sarcastically) Confessioanal ends The Toxic Rats had formed a long enogh human ladder and had manged to cut down their totem pole. "Quick everyone in the water!" Kayla said. The Toxic Rats pushed their totem pole in the river and raced to the cabins. "Great, now we're losing!" Jo said. "Don't worry I got this!" Brick said. He managed to get the axe out of the tree. "But what about that?" Cindy said pointing at the mutated animal. "I think it's a squirrel." Cameron said. "Does that really matter now?" Jenny yelled at him. Zoey pointed at Brick. "You guys look!" she said. The Mutant Maggots all looked up as the mutated squirrel shot lasers out of it's eyes at Brick. Brick held held up the axe deflecting the shot at the rope holding up the totem pole cutting it down. The Mutant Magoots cheered and quickly got their totem pole in the water. The Toxic Rats were right in front of them. "Hurry up Maggots!" Jo yelled. "Uh ma'am?" Brick said pointing ahead. Jo and the others gasped. "Ahead of the was a raging waterfall. "My first waterfall!" Cameron said. "It may be our last!" Chester said. They went over and slid down and now in barly ahead of the Toxic Rats. B noticed this and gestured to his teammates. "B wants us to lean foward!" Dawn said. "How did you know that?" Kayla said. "Know what? I don't want to know." Cameron noticed the Toxic Rats racing ahead and gasped. "You guys we have to lean foward!" he yelled. "How is that gonna help us?" Derek yelled at him. "Just do it!" Brittany said. Chester sighed. "Kids today and their crazy log rides." he said. Zoey was slipping off the edge of the totem pole. Mike gasped and blinked his his eyes. "Zoey!" he siad his voice no longer sounding like a old man. He grabbed her hand. "Here hold on tight!" he said. She did and smiled at him. Mike smiled back. The Mutant Maggots leaned foward and raced past the Toxic Rats. They quickly got off. "Quick grab the good cabin!" Mike said. The placed their totem pole on the base and cheered. "The Mutant Maggots win the first challenge!" Chris said. The Toxic Rats groaned as they arrived. "Toxic Rats I'll see you at the first elimination ceromony of the seson." Chris siad. "Crap!" Lightning said. "Yeah," Staci said. "My great-great-great-" Her whole team interupted her. 'WE DON'T CARE!" they yelled at her. That night Chris looked at the Toxic Rats smiling. "Well your first day here and you already lost." Chris said. "Sucks to be you. You have all cast your votes. "If you receive a regular marshmallow you can stay but this season one player will get a very special marshmallow, a marshmallow you do NOT wanna eat." Chef walked up to the campers wearing a safety suit and opened a box he had in his hands. Inside was glowing green marshmallow. "Whoever gets the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom is out of the contest." Chris said. "And you can't come back ever. The following players are safe." Chris tossed the players their marshmalows as he call their name. "Scott, Luke, B, Rosie, Dawn, Dakota, Ryan, Lightning, and Sam." Kayla and Staci looked at each other. "And the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Staci!" Chris said. "Aw but I was doing so good." Staci said. She caught the Toxic Marshmallow and all her hair fell out. The other contestants gasped and backed away from her. Staci got up and sighed. "I guess it's the Dock of Shame for me then." "Actually," Chris said. 'We came up with something new this season. You'll love it." The scene flashed to Staci in a giant catapult. "Say hello to the Hurl of Shame!" Chris said. "Pantant pending." "Yeah," Staci said. "Catapults we're invented by my great-great-great-" Chris pulled the lever on the catapult and watched Staci fly into the air screaming. "One down twenty-one to go." Chris said. "Who's next in line? Find out next time right here on Total...Drama...Revenge of the Island!" Chapter 2: Truth or Laser Shark "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island...twenty-two brand new teenagers were blown away by this year's challenges. They were treated to a early morning swim, said hello to the island's wildlife and did some totem surfing. In the end Staci's team got so sick of her nonstop talking that they sent her packing Hurl of Shame style. Who will go home next? And how much pain can I put them through first? Find out right now on Total..Drama...Revenge of the Island!" (Theme song) The scene focused on the Toxic Rats cabin on a bright and early morning . Dawn was sitting on her bed with a bird in her hand. The bird chirped at her. "Really?" Dawn said. "Oh no!" "Shut up!" Kayla said. "Can you you keep it down?" Dakota asked. "If I don't get my beauty sleep I'll lose it!" "Yes beacuse your need for fame is really depressed cry for love." Dawn said. Rosie and Kayla looked at her. "How do you know that?" Kayla asked. "I see people's aura's. Yours tell me that you overcompetitive." "No I'm not!" Kayla said. Confessional Kayla: Of Course I am. But I can't let the others know that. I'll be voted off too quickly. I'm gonna need a ally. Confessional ends The scene switched over to the boy's side of the cabin just Scott ran through the door and shut it quickly. Ryan woke up and looked at him. "What's with all the dirt?" he asked him. "Oh," Scott said. "Uh, I was just having a early morning makeout session with one the girls." "Which one?" Lightning asked. "Um..." Scott said. "Well a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell you know." "You kissed a gentlemen?" Sam asked. Scott glared at him. Confessional Scott: Alright I was out looking for that hidden immunity statue. Not that they need to know. It's all part of my strategy. Let my team lose so that the Maggots develop a false sense of security before I pick them off! (someone knocks on the door) Occupied. (The wooly beaver that had chased him earlier in the morning crashes it's head through the outhouse door) AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Confessional ends The scene flashed to girl's side of the Mutant Maggots cabin. Anne Maria was blowdrying and brushing her. Zoey walked up to her. "Hey! How did you sneak that in?" she asked. "Easy," Anne Maria said. "I put it in my hair." Anne Maria put the hairdryer and brush in her hair and pulled out her hairspray. She began spraying her hair causing Zoey to cough. "Shut up!" Jenny said throwing her hairbrush at Anne Maria. The hairbrush hit Brittany instead who had just gotten up. "Ow!" Brittany said. The scene flashed over to the boy's side. Mike, Derek, and Nick were sleeping while Cameron looked at them from inside his sleeping bag. Confessional Cameron: I had a hard time falling asleep. It was my first night outside my bubble. But finally I recreated it with my sleeping bag and I was out like that. What a adventure! Confessional ends The scene flashed to Brick who was running through the forest. Confessional Brick: As the only solider here with any military training I definitely got a winning edge. My biggest competition is probably Jo. Good thing we're on the same team. It's like my Drill Sargent always says, keep your enemies close and your rivals closer. No wait. It's keep you're family close and your enemies at arms length. No hold on. Confessional ends Brick continued running through the forest. Meanwhile Jo was running too. They ended up running into each other. "Just did my morning five k-run. You?" Jo said. "Eight k." Brick said. "I meant I did a eight k warm up then a five k at a full sprint." Jo said. "My entire run was uphill." Brick said. "Yeah uphill with my eyes shut." Jo said. "I ran backwards with earplugs." Brick said. "Why earplugs?" Jo asked. "I don't know!" Brick said. Jo rolled her eyes. "Team Maggot is lucky to have us. We won the challenge yesterday we'll lead them all the way to victory." Confessional Jo: I'll lead them all the way to victory. Just saying that so that clumsy cadet will be loyal. But when the time comes. (breaks a stick) Ow splinter! You little! Confessional ends The horn blew waking everybody up. As soon as everybody was up and outside Chris showed up on his motor vehicle. "Up and at em my little morning glories! It's time for today's challenge!" Chris said. "What?" Lightning said. "But Lightning hasn't had his DPA!" His team looked at him. "What?" Sam said. "Daily protein allotment. Duh." Lightning said. "And I haven't had enough beauty sleep." Dakota said wearing sunglasses. "Come on." Sam said. "You look great." Dakota took off her glasses. "Wow that's bad!" Sam said. "You can catch up on your sleep after the challenge." Chris said. "Right this way to the bay of dismay." The contestants groaned. Dakota pulled out her phone while Sam started playing his video game. "That's mine." Chris said taking their stuff. "Confiscator keepers. Come on your humiliation awaits." The scene flashed to the contestants sitting in stands with harnesses over the lake with their teams while Chris stood on a stand below a score board. "Welcome to the getting to know you trivia game challenge!" Chris said. "Everyone strapped in all nice and snug?" "Too snug." Derek said. "It's cutting into my shoulders." "Yeah," Chris said. "Children sized harnesses will do that." He laughed. "I'll be asking our players embarrassing personal questions and I mean majorly humiliating. If the player I'm talking about hits the poorly wired buzzer and owns their humiliation before the time runs out their team gets a point. First team to five points win part one and a advantage in part two. But if no one owns up this happens!" Chris pressed a button on a remote. The Mutant Maggots went underwater. The contestants screamed as they saw a shark. Chris pressed the button and brought them back up. "There's some kind of two legged shark monster down there!" Mike said. "You mean Fang?" Chris said. "Yeah it turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff underwater too. Who knew?" Scott laughed. "Better them than us." he said to Kayla. "Anyway if a team gets dunked their opponents can steal by guessing which dunked person is guilty. Guess right and you get a point guess wrong and this happens!" Chris pressed the botton on the remote again. This time the Toxic Rats went under. The contestant screamed as Fang came towards them. Chris brought them back up. "Now that we understand the rules let's start the game. To the Rats now listen carefully. Who farted on the one and only date they ever had?" The Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats laughed except for Sam. "Where did you get that?" he said. He pressed the button and was electrocuted. "Ow!" he said. The scoreboard showed the Toxic Rat's getting a point. Chris turned to the Mutant Maggots. "Who wet their pants on the first and last day of school?" "Whoa one of us is a pants wetter?" Mike asked. Brick's face turned red. Jo looked at him. "He who sweats it wets it. Team before pride Maggot." Jo told him. Brick pressed the buzzer. "Ow! Fine it was me." he said. The Toxic Rats laughed at him. Zoey looked at Brick. "Thanks Brick I know that must have been tough." she said. "And it's a tie!" Chris said. Both teams cheered. Chris turned to the Toxic Rats. "Rats whose first name is really Beverly?" "That's not a embarrassing question!" Brick said. "Who cares if a girl's real name is Beverly?" The girls on Toxic Rat's team didn't pay attention. B pressed the buzzer. The buzzer shocked him. B raised his hand. "Correct." Chris said. "Beverly. Rats get the point though I would have preferred a verbal response." "But B never talks. Just look at him." Dawn said. "Don't care." Chris said. "So as a quick punishment." Chris pressed the button on the remote again sending the Toxic Rats underwater. Scott looked around and screamed as Fang the shark ate him. The Toxic Rats went back up. Scott opened the shark's mouth. "Wait for me!" Scott said swimming back up. Confessional Scott: (pulls a shark tooth out of his arm) Ow. What the? A shark tooth? Fang: (Looks at missing tooth with a handheld mirror. He growls and breaks mirror) Confessional ends Scott climbed back into the stand and put his harnesses back on. "Thanks for leaving me down there team." he said. "You can win this stupid challenge without me." "If he's not playing than I'm not either." Brittany said. "Okay everyone settle down." Chris said. Mike took off the harnesses. "I agree with Brittany. We should stop." he said. "Not that I have any secrets to hide." Jo smacked him in the back of the head. "Sit down pointy! I'm not losing this game." "Hey!" Zoey said. "Take it easy!" "Hey host talking here!" Chris said. "I decide when the challenge is over." "Whatever." Scott said. "I'm out of here." Lightning blocked his way. "Not until we win." he said. The contestants began talking and arguing among themselves. "ALRIGHT! SHUT IT!" Chris said. "Thanks to that pathetic argument now we don't have enough time to finish this challenge. Happy?" The contestants cheered. Jo rolled her eyes. "Quiters." she said. "Well you won't be happy for long." Chris said. "Come back after the break for a whole new challenge from which there is no escape. And in the meantime." Chris pressed the button again sending both teams underwater. "Welcome players!" Chris said once the players arrived. "It's time for part two of today's challenge. The mad skills obstacle course! The race begins with a mad dash to the kick start." Chris showed the contestants wooden planks with the obstacle courses. The first one had a giant boot to kick the contestants. "Forget coffee." Chris said. "If this baby doesn't get you going nothing will. Then it's off to the race against time that is the cannon ball run." The second part involved cannons shooting at the planks and the contestants. "Over to my personal fave, wrecking ball ally!" Chris said. "Hurts so good!" Wrecking ball ally had a narrow plank while a giant wrecking ball tried to knock the contestants off. "And moving on we head to the gang plank complete with rabid mutant beavers followed by the bouncing agonies of double trouble." The gang plank had short planks with the beavers at the bottom. Double trouble consisted of three bouncy planks. "And finally the grand slam where you'll use ropes to swing into that giant mitten while avoiding those deadly bats. Piece of cake." Chris said. "Oh, and as you may remember I said that the winning team from part one would have a distinct advantage in part two." "But there was no winner." Rosie said. "Yeah," Chris said. "Don't remind me. The losing team was going to wear glasses but since we never actually finished the challenge I've decided that EVERYBODY has to wear them!" Kayla put on the glasses. "We won't be able to see anything out of these." she said. "Dorktacular goggles won't make part two easy or attractive," Chris said. "But it can be done in theory." The contestants groaned. "Competitors take your positions! First up at the kick-start it's Lightning against Brittany, then it's Kayla verses Brick verses the cannon balls, Scott faces Jenny in wrecking ball ally, Luke is up against Zoey at the gangplank, Sam and Nick will battle double trouble, and Ryan will fight Cameron for the grand slam. First team to finish wins the whole Sha-bag and the other team loses a member tonight. Since it's a relay race you guys will need something to pass. Your mascots! Ohh interns!" Two interns brought out cages. "Team Rat gets a mutant rat." Chris said. "And team Maggot gets a mutant maggot." Lightning got the rat while Brittany got the maggot. "Ew." Brittany said. "And go!" Chris said blowing a blow horn. Lightning immediately was kicked by the boot and landed in the mud. Brittany jumped to the other plank and made it to Brick. Brick took the maggot and ran off hitting the pole in the middle of the plank. He continued running into it. "Man I'm good at this." Brittany said falling off the plank and onto the mud. Lightning had gotten back up and had given the rat to Kayla. "Sha-bam! Go girl go!" Lightning said. Kayla passed Brick who was still running into the pole. She saw a cannonball coming straight at her and ducked at the last second making the cannonball hit Brick in the face instead. Brick fell to the ground. Kayla ran up to Scott and gave him the rat. Scott smiled at her. "Thanks." he said. Kayla blushed. "No problem." she said. Confessional Kayla: Okay for the record I was not blushing. I was just hot from running. And besides I need to focus on winning the million dollars. But I'm gonna need some help. Confessional ends "Wow we're in the lead." Scott said. "Great." He began walking across the narrow plank. "Nice and slow all the way to last place." He looked at the rat. "Right little guy?" The rat bit his face. Scott screamed and tried to get him off. The wrecking ball came by and hit Scott causing him to land right next to Luke. "Faster Brick! Come on!" Jenny said. Brick crawled up to Jenny and gave her the maggot. Scott petted the rat for awhile. Luke got impatient and grabbed the rat. Jenny ran across the narrow plank and jumped on the wrecking ball and gave the maggot to Zoey. Zoey jumped on the first ledge and fell off. Luke made it across the short planks and gave the rat to Sam. Sam jumped across the three bouncy planks and gave Ryan the rat. Meanwhile Zoey climbed up the last plank and gave the maggot to Nick. The maggot barfed in Nick's face. "Perfect." he said sarcastically. Nick easily jumped on the bouncy planks and gave the maggot to Cameron. Cameron ran to the end of the plank where the ropes were. "Freedom!" Cameron said. He stopped when he got to the end. "Why did I agree to this?" Ryan made it to the end of the plank. "Well this is gonna be fun." he said. He swung on the rope and almost made it to the glove. He fell off at the last second. He landed in the mud. "Great." he said sarcastically. Cameron swung and hit one of the bats. He groaned. Ryan got to the dock again. He swung and missed again. "Forget this I quit." he said. He stormed off. "What are you doing?!" Kayla said. "We need to win this challenge!" "Then win it without me." Ryan said. Cameron had gotten back up to the plank. "Let's see maybe if I-" The maggot bit his hand. Cameron screamed and grabbed onto one of the ropes. He swung still trying to get the maggot off and hit each bat then finally landed in the glove. "The Maggots win!" Chris said. The Mutant Maggots cheered while the Toxic Rats groaned. "To the Maggots the spoil. McLean brand soap, shampoo, and conditioner guaranteed to wash off the stink." Chris said. "Rats see you at the elimination ceremony." The Toxic Rats groaned. "I can't believe this!" Lightning said. "Lightning is on a team of losers!" Sam laughed. "Come on winning isn't everything." he said. Sam ran off as Lightning ran towards him. "Come back here!" The scene flashed to Scott and Kayla talking to their teammates. "Okay guys Ryan's gotta go." Scott said. "He cost us the challenge." Kayla said. "I don't know guys." Luke said. "He is pretty strong. Let's give him a chance." Lightning smirked. "Sha-please. I think you should all be voted off after today's performance." The scene flashed to elimination ceremony. "Ready?" Chris said. "Everyone gets a marshmallow even the loser but that's one marshmallow you do not wanna eat. To the votes! The following people are safe. Lightning, Dakota, Dawn, Rosie, Scott, Kayla, B, and Sam which leaves Ryan and Luke." "What?" Ryan said. "And the marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …Ryan." Ryan looked shocked. "You know what? See if I care. You guys just got rid of a strong player." he said. Ryan ran off. Kayla smiled as he left. Confessional Kayla: Well that went well. Ryan's gone which means less competition during the merge. But we can't afford lose the next challenge. Hmm…it's almost like Scott was trying to throw the challenge. (shrugs) Oh well. Confessional ends The scene flashed to Ryan in the Hurl of Shame. Chris was next to him. Chris looked at him. "Any last words before you ride the Hurl of Shame Ryan?" Chris asked. "Well to start with-" Ryan began. Chef pulled the lever. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ryan screamed as he was shot out of the catapult. Chris laughed. "It was a rhetorical question. Two hurls down twenty to go! Who will be eliminated next? Tune in and find out on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Island!" Elimination table